Hex Huntresses
by Grumpydrawer
Summary: Just a short on-shot based on a dream I had. Basicly me and Professor Rotwood observing some vampires feeding in Central Park...I presumed you can guess who the Vampires were. Written in a semi-report style/format.


A detailed reported on the vampires sighted on June 16th

Author: Alexsandr Drexel, Apprentice of Professor Rotwood

Me and Professor Rotwood searching Central Park for pixies at night. Now all was going well, other than the lack of pixies, when we hear a scream. So we rushed in the direction of the scream and stopped in some bushes on a hill near a bridge.

From there we saw six humans under the bridge. One is slumped against the side with someone wearing a long purple dress and has red hair appearing to be biting their neck. A girl wearing a green dress is holding another human as she too is biting his neck. It's then that we realised what the girls are..."Vampires." Rotwood pointed out in fascination before he began taking notes.

Then the girl dressed in green drops the human and turns around the face a black haired girl with wearing a black dress with red highlights in her hair and a few red accessories. The vampire in the green dress turned to the black haired one, just as Rotwood said "Notice how the black haired one has a confident stance and is waiting for her followers to finish before she begins. She is obviously the Alpha of the group." The vampire in the green dress then said. "Would you hurry the fuck up Thorn! We do need some rest before our concert tomorrow."

The blacked hair alpha vampire, Thorn, then bared her fangs and hissed aggressively at the vampire in the dress, causing her to back away after a few seconds. The vampire in the purple dress then finished with the human and walked over towards the other two vampires, licking her fangs as she went.

"The blood of these New Yorkers is abit sour. Not really my preferred type of blood." said the vampire in the purple dress. From here onwards I shall refer to them as the Thorn or the Alpha, green and purple vampires respectively for simplicity's and identification's sake.

"At least they are easy to hunt. This park has to be one of the best places we have every hunted in." replied the green vampire. Thorn then hissed at them to be quiet as she turned around and walked over to a human slumped against the wall on the opposite side to where the green and purple vampires had been feeding. Just as she got there the young man began to regain consciousness.

"Interesting. It appears she waited for him to wake up. Maybe to display dominance, to remind them of why she is the Alpha." said Rotwood with interest. "The green one makes me think that we should stake out central park more since it seems like an effective hunting ground for them."

"Ah a good idea Alexsandr. This is far better and rarer than pixies." replied Rotwood. Thorn then knelt down next to the man who looked about twenty and put her hand under his chin and made him look into her eyes just as she was regaining consciousness. When he had fully regained it and realised where he was he started trying to back up away from Thorn, but couldn't due to being up against the side of the bridge. He had a look of fear in his eyes and was saying "Please don't kill me!" over and over again. Thorn merely grasped his chin harder and put a finger over his lips in a shushing motion.

"I won't kill you, I could but in a big city like this that would be counterproductive. But here in a deserted part of Central Park it will look fairly normal when I'm done with you. Three passed out young men who will be presumed to have gotten drunk won't raise any suspitionssssssss." said Thorn sweetly to the young man. She then dragged her nail down his cheek causing it to bleed onto her finger. She then put it in her mouth and licked it off quite happily, causing a piece of his own blood to land on his face in the process. I then remarked "She's playing with her food." "An interesting observation Alexsandr, I'll note it down." said Rotwood in reply, his pencil never leaving the paper.

"Hmmm your blood isn't sour...interesting." said Thorn. "Where are you from?" "Ma…Massacheutts." stuttered the young man. She then smiled sweetly at him. "Just like us. So that's why your blood tassstessss different." She then pushed him down against the ground and climbed onto of him, effectively mounting him.

"I've never heard of a vampire showing these behaviours. We're onto something good here Alexsandr. I expect you to write a full report on this tomorrow." said Rotwood. "Of course Professor. Being your apprentice isn't so boring after all." I said.

Thorn then put her hands either side of his head and stared at him. It looked like the man tried to look away, almost as if he was struggling, but he couldn't. It was then that I noticed the other two vampires behaviour. The purple one was looking quite neutral other than the look of envy in her eyes. The green one was beginning to advance towards Thorn and the young man.

"This should be interesting. The two followers appear to be envious that the Alpha gets to drink a different blood type. And it looks like the green one can't hold her desire for his blood in any longer." said Rotwood, feverously writing in his notepad.

The green vampire advanced towards Thorn slowly, almost calculatingly. She was barely a metre away when the Thorn's snapped round and hissed at her with ferocity. The green vampire hissed back and showed her fangs but withdrew after Thorn hissed again with more ferocity, showing her fangs which I noticed were a little longer than the green vampire's.

"The Alpha has longer fangs." I said to Rotwood. "I've already noted that, nevertheless an excellent observation." said Rotwood. Thorn then turned back around to face the young man, repositioning herself accordingly.

"Now where were we...ah yes you were staring into my eyes." said Thorn sweetly as she began to stare into his eyes. She continued this for about a minute before she moved her head from side to, the young man's head followed.

"She has put him in a trance." whispered Rotwood, barely containing his excitement. "This has never been recorded before." I merely nodded in acknowledgement, my attention fixed on the Alpha vampire. She was exceptionally beautiful and had a lovely figure. Her eyes had been a beautiful shade of green too and...I snapped myself out of it. She almost caused me to go into a trance without even looking at her.

"You won't remember any of thissssss... nor will your friends. Although I'm going to be kind to you and let you remember my face." she said sweetly. "You'll like that won't you?" "Yes." was all the young man said. Then without warning she bit down on the side of his neck, he didn't even flinch. She spent about three minutes drinking his blood, her two followers looking on enviously. When she finished she stood up and turned to look at the other to vampires, the young man's blood dripping from her mouth. Her fangs were stained bright red with his blood. The Alpha then began to lick her fangs clean in front of the other too vampires. Almost teasing them. When she had finished cleaning them she said.

"His blood was delicious. It would have been better without an interruption though." She then glared briefly at the green one. "But it was good none the less. I'm going back to the tour bus. You two can have the leftovers...don't kill him though. I haven't forgotten what happened the last time I left you two alone with a meal in Boston."

"That was Dusk." said Luna matter of factily. Thorn hissed at her, but less aggressively than she had done at Dusk previously.

"It may have been but I don't want the area plastered with blood again." The Alpha then began to walk away. "Have fun sisters." When she was out of view the green one said moodily "Why do we always get the leftovers of the prey with the good blood?"

"Because you know how Thorn is, she always gets the good stuff. Wherever it be guys, prey or anything else." replied the purple one. Then without warning they shot towards the young man, each biting opposite sides of his neck.

End of report.

Notes: From further research after this encounter I discovered these three vampires are members of the band called the Hex Girls. Interesting to see vampires in the public eye so much. I suggest further investigating

Signed: Alexsandr Drexel


End file.
